Dame una noche
by mutemuia
Summary: Kyoya reconoce por fin su amor por Haruhi. Pero su mejor amigo también está enamorado de ella. Años de universidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **_OHSHC _no es mío. Kyoya tampoco. Lástima…

Mi historia sigue los eventos según se desarrollaron en el anime.

Esta historia transcurre después del final del anime. En algún momento puede hacerse mención a eventos posteriores del manga, pero se separa ya de la versión canónica.

Serán episodios cortos, y la actualización se hará cada dos días.

* * *

><p><strong>DAME UNA NOCHE<strong>

El día en que ella se enfrentó a su padre no pudo ya negar que la amaba.

Esa era la verdad. Siempre había suprimido ese sentimiento. Lo descartaba como se desecha una pieza defectuosa. No era correcto. No quería siquiera reconocer su existencia. Le rondaba por la cabeza como un mosquito molesto contra el que nada funciona. Intentaba deshacerse de él, pero siempre volvía a aparecer al doblar cualquier esquina en su cabeza. Haruhi…

Sí, el día que su padre le cruzó la cara en plena fiesta, delante de todo el mundo, delante de la élite de Ouran, y ella se le plantó enfrente para defenderle (¡a él!), sin miedo y valiente. Ella es así… El gran hombre, Ohtori Yoshio, cuya sola mención hacía temblar de miedo al mundo empresarial, estaba siendo amonestado públicamente por un 'muchachito' que no levantaba dos palmos del suelo…

No pudo evitarlo. Su corazón no pudo ya hacer otra cosa que gritar su nombre. Haruhi… La amaba, la quería, la apreciaba, la deseaba, la necesitaba… Todo. Se había negado cualquier pensamiento sobre ella. Y ahora simplemente, le desbordó. Todos esos pensamientos reprimidos, esos pensamientos nunca pensados, se desbordaron y le arrollaron a su paso. No dejaron sino su corazón gritando por ella… Haruhi…

Pero luego sucedió el asunto del rescate de Tamaki. Por amor a Haruhi, el joven Suoh había canjeado su vida por un matrimonio acordado solo para que ella pudiera seguir en Ouran, mantener su beca y tener un futuro. Su abuela, el ser más despreciable con el que Kyoya se hubiera cruzado, disponía de las vidas ajenas como de las cartas de una baraja, a su gusto y criterio. La debilidad de Tamaki eran el club y Haruhi, y obviamente se convirtieron en sus instrumentos para obtener la plena 'colaboración' de su nieto bastardo.

Kyoya sabía lo que estaba haciendo ese día cuando empujó a Haruhi a subir al carruaje en busca de Tamaki. Estaba renunciando a ella. Como todos los demás. Todos amaban a Tamaki, y solo Haruhi podía traerlo de vuelta.

Idiota… el pobre tonto ni siquiera sabía que estaba enamorado. Estaba peor que él. Confundía una y otra vez ese amor con afecto paternal, rebasando mil veces la línea del ridículo. Era casi enfermizo… pero a la vez tierno… Sí, el Rey del club, el tipo principesco que derrocha cumplidos y provoca desmayos con una sonrisa, enamorado sin saberlo…

Pero Kyoya debía hacerlo. Debía enterrar ese amor. Y lo hizo. Lo había enterrado. Lo ató bien fuerte, le puso mil mordazas y cadenas y lo enterró bien hondo, donde solo él pudiera alcanzarlo. Así ha de ser. Lo reconocía. Ese amor tenía nombre y propietaria, pero nada más. Jamás habría de salir de sus labios una palabra ni un gesto. Porque su primer y mejor amigo la amaba también. El hombre que le salvó de la locura, de la asfixia de ser un tercer hijo. El idiota que le enseñó que podía pintar fuera del marco, que tenía un mundo entero en el que pintar si tan solo se atreviera… Y él se lo debía. Tamaki…

Después de la Feria, después del rescate, sucedió. Ella empezó a salir con Tamaki. Si no le doliera tanto, se hubiera reído. Dos tontos enamorados que no sabían cómo comportarse el uno con el otro. Pero se les veía felices, y eso debía bastarle. Eso debía ser suficiente. Aunque duele…

La había seguido a Boston, por supuesto, como todos los demás. Se repartían la existencia entre dos apartamentos contiguos. Es cierto que fueron días felices, llenos de risas y alegrías, de convivencia y rutinas compartidas. Pero también fueron los días dorados del noviazgo de las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo. Como pareja, no eran muy efusivos públicamente en sus afectos, pero eran novios. Y cuando Kyoya los imaginaba juntos, durmiendo juntos, en la cama juntos, su cuerpo empezaba a arder… De furia, de celos y de deseo insatisfecho. Kyoya a veces sentía la urgencia de ser abrazado por un cuerpo cálido, pero se juzgaba indigno por tan solo pensarlo. Haruhi le había dado un corazón al Rey Sombra, ella fue su particular Mago de Oz, le había hecho sentir, le había hecho darse cuenta de que no era un robot, una máquina de carne creada solo para los negocios. Sí, sentía, vivía, estaba vivo. Él no quería mancillar ese sentimiento con cuerpos ajenos. Acababa dándose alivio a sí mismo en la privacidad del cuarto de baño, o bajo la seguridad de sus mantas en su dormitorio, como un adolescente. Ahogando siempre en sus labios el grito de su nombre cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo. Solo Haruhi había de ser. Y si no era ella, pues nunca habría otra. Es así. Punto.


	2. Chapter 2

La noche en que encontraron a Tamaki besándose con otra, estaban en una fiesta. Kyoya y Haruhi estaban buscándolo para irse ya al apartamento. Tamaki estaba encima de una chica, rubia como él, aplastándola contra la pared con el peso de su cuerpo borracho y comiéndole la boca. Kyoya se quedó paralizado. No sabía si partirle la cara a su amigo o llevarse de allí a Haruhi. No hizo falta que se decidiera. Haruhi lo hizo. Vio cómo se cuadraba su mandíbula, cómo se crispaban sus manos, y cómo su puño derecho se empotró en la mejilla de Tamaki.

Parece que el dolor y el impacto inesperados lo sacaron de la borrachera. Miró a Haruhi, pura personificación de la ira, y miró a la rubia que aún retenía contra la pared. La soltó como si quemara, ahora asustado y repentinamente sobrio. Atinó a decir:

- Ella… Creí que eras tú… Me dijo que eras tú…

Pobre idiota…

Tamaki durmió a partir de entonces en el apartamento de al lado, con el resto de los chicos. Haruhi estuvo una semana sin mirarlo siquiera, y diez días sin hablarle. Y cuando lo hizo, solo fue para decirle que siempre lo querría como amigo, porque era una parte importante en su vida, pero que no podía, ni quería, ser su novia. Que lo que tenía con él ya se había roto. Para siempre.

Eso mató a Tamaki. Bueno, él ya sabía que la cosa no iba a terminar bien. Todos conocíamos a Haruhi, y desde el primer día solo estábamos esperando a que dictara sentencia…, porque todos sabíamos que su relación como novia de Tamaki había dejado de existir aquella noche. Eso era un hecho. Solo faltaba verbalizar la ruptura. Tamaki también lo sabía. Esos días de tortura, pasó a ser un cascarón vacío, y la vida y el color le abandonaron. Su sonrisa desapareció. Comía y bebía mecánicamente lo que le poníamos delante. Teníamos que decirle que se duchara, que se fuera a acostar, que se levantara, que se peinara… Teníamos que decirle todo. Él no hablaba. Había perdido toda voluntad, toda esa chispa vital tan propia de Tamaki se había extinguido. Cuando finalmente Haruhi se decidió a hablarle, vi brillar esa chispa de amor cuando Haruhi lo llamó por su nombre. Pero allí, delante de todos, Haruhi no le permitió salvar en privado ese momento de vergüenza último. No tuvo piedad. La decepción de su voz, el dolor con que condenó a Tamaki…, las lágrimas cayendo por las caras de ambos…, todos fuimos testigos mudos.

Él volvió a Japón tres días después. Pagó su error de borracho con lo que más le importaba en la vida. Perdió a Haruhi. Idiota…


	3. Chapter 3

_**NOTA:** como ya tengo la historia terminada, he decidido hacer las actualizaciones diarias._

_Espero que les guste..._

* * *

><p>El resto del curso, Haruhi se hundió en los estudios, con fiereza y determinación. En los primeros días, solo Hunny lograba sacarla de ese estado ausente en que se encontraba. Solo él lograba hacerla sonreír. Una sonrisa triste, sí, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Los gemelos la consolaban en las noches de llanto, envolviéndola en un doble abrazo protector, mientras ella temblaba y sollozaba en voz baja. Mori y Kyoya le prestaban su entereza cuando ella no podía tenerse en pie. Poco a poco, y con el trabajo de todos, ella fue volviendo, pero la inocencia había desaparecido de sus ojos.<p>

La estancia becada de Haruhi finalmente llegó a su fin, y todos regresaron a casa. Las cosas no volvieron a ser exactamente igual. En Ouran solo quedaban ya los gemelos y Haruhi en su último año. El club estaba cerrado definitivamente, y todo el centro ya sabía de la historia. Haruhi no soportaba los murmullos y las miradas de lástima. Solo la protección de los gemelos le impedía darse la vuelta y replicar airada. Aunque bueno, como es lo habitual, el siguiente escándalo desvió de ella la atención y pudo tener un curso tranquilo.

Ella sabía que los chicos seguían viendo a Tamaki. Y ella seguía viendo a los chicos, pero sin Tamaki. A Haruhi, siendo como es, eso no le gustaba. No quería ser el obstáculo molesto, la causa de fisuras en esa pseudo-familia que la había acogido sin reservas. Una noche cenando con Kyoya se lo dijo. Oh, sí, los chicos la seguían 'sacando' por ahí, cenas, almuerzos, paseos… Unas veces con los gemelos, otras con Hunny y Mori, y otras con Kyoya. A Kyoya le tocaba solo, desde que Tamaki estaba fuera de cuestión. No negaría nunca que disfrutaba de esas ocasiones a solas con ella. No eran citas, por supuesto, solo dos amigos pasando el rato, pero eran lo más parecido que él tendría alguna vez. Si Haruhi se hubiera parado a pensar se hubiera dado cuenta de que Kyoya siempre la llevaba a sitios que eran del gusto de ella, cafeterías, restaurantes y parques de plebeyos, nada de los lujos de los que un Ohtori se rodeaba en virtud de su alta cuna. Él planificaba estas reuniones con cierto cuidado, pensando en lo que podría o no gustarle a ella. Luego adoptaba ese aire despreocupado como si hubieran acabado en esa cafetería por pura casualidad.

La verdad es que ambos disfrutaban de sus encuentros. Quedaban cada cuatro o cinco días para verse un rato, dar un paseo, o cenar tranquilamente en casa de Haruhi. A veces coincidían con Ranka, y para su deleite, pues siempre había adorado a Kyoya. Y este no podía negar que apreciaba a este hombre de pelo rojo e impecablemente maquillado. Cómo es que resultaba femenino a pesar de su estructura ósea, iba más allá de su comprensión. Alguna vez que se había hecho tarde para volver a su casa, y había pasado la noche en un futón en el salón, se había chocado con la estridencia de una sombra de barba matutina en la cara de Ranka. Así que sí, suponía que llevaba su trabajo resultar femenina…

En la universidad le iba bien, como no podía ser menos para un Ohtori. Estaba estudiando Economía, por deseo de su padre. Tampoco es que le supusiera mucho esfuerzo. Con diecisiete años se las había arreglado para comprar la división principal del grupo Ohtori, salvar a su familia de la vergüenza y la pérdida de su estatus, y a la vez, echárselo a la cara a su padre. Le había cedido el control de toda la empresa, demostrando así que no quería ni necesitaba su aprobación. Por supuesto, nadie sabe lo que Kyoya ha hecho. Su padre lo supone, pero no tiene ninguna evidencia. Pero lo sabe. Algo en su interior le dice que una maniobra así solo puede haberla realizado su hijo. El Rey Sombra. Y extrañamente le llena de orgullo. Por eso, el día en que Kyoya viene y le dice que estudiará Economía como Padre desea, pero que se matriculará también en asignaturas sueltas de Bellas Artes, su padre no puede sino asentir y dar su aprobación. No puede reprocharle nada. Esa mezcla de arrogante desafío y acatamiento a la voluntad paterna es extraña, no es propia de un Ohtori. Es solo de Kyoya. Siempre supo que su hijo encontraría su propio camino para desmarcarse de los senderos trazados para él desde su infancia. Y había empezado mucho antes de lo que había imaginado. Sí, estaba orgulloso de su hijo, pero shh…, mostrarlo sería tomado como una debilidad… Si ya tan solo pudiera dejarlo casado con la chica Fujioka…


	4. Chapter 4

Había poco que Kyoya pudiese negarle a Haruhi. Así que organizó un encuentro. Los siete miembros del Club de Anfitriones de Ouran reunidos por primera vez en meses, desde Boston… Todos habían sido aleccionados, todos habían sido advertidos. A la primera señal de incomodidad por parte de Haruhi, se llevarían a Tamaki. No se trataba de elegir, no, no era eso. Era porque en el fondo, todos le echaban la culpa a Tamaki de haber roto el equilibrio precioso de la burbuja de felicidad en la que vivían, aislados de la vida real y de las responsabilidades familiares que en algún momento les alcanzarían… Habían escogido ese momento precisamente por eso. Porque ya era inevitable. A los gemelos los enviaban a Milán a trabajar y a formarse en la empresa filial de su madre. Mori y Hunny ya pasaban el año yendo y viniendo de las distintas sedes y escuelas que tenían sus familias por todo Japón. A Tamaki se le permitiría ir a Francia a ver a su madre, siempre que no descuidara sus obligaciones como heredero de los Suoh. Lo de Kyoya fue más extraño. Había hecho un trato con su padre: tendría dos años de gracia antes de enviarlo por trabajo al extranjero, y los viajes dentro del país no podrían exceder de quince días. Nadie sabe cómo se logró tal acuerdo.

Así que un mes antes de que Haruhi iniciara sus clases de Derecho, el Ouran Host Club se reunió. Ciertamente hubo un comienzo incómodo, pero la mirada de cachorrito perdido de Tamaki pudo más que cualquier resentimiento que Haruhi pudiera albergar. Ella suspiró resignada, abrió los brazos y dijo: "Solo te lo permitiré una vez…". Y antes de terminar de decirlo, Tamaki ya le estaba dando su famoso abrazo de oso escacha-huesos, al que se le sumaron alegremente los gemelos, y del que tuvo que ser rescatada como siempre por el taciturno Mori. Sí, puede que el grupo aún pudiera salvarse…

* * *

><p>Días más tarde, comentando la reunión con Kyoya, con una taza de té en las manos, le confesó que había tenido miedo de ver a Tamaki, porque no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. ¿Debía seguir odiándolo por lo que le hizo? ¿Ella lo seguiría amando? ¿Qué sentiría al verlo? Ella se había sentido traicionada por la infidelidad de Tamaki, por supuesto. Pero extrañamente se había sentido liberada al romper la relación. "Sé que es tu mejor amigo, Kyoya, pero me desgastaba… Tamaki es demasiado energético, demasiado emocional… demasiado activo, demasiado… exultante… incapaz de estar una hora en silencio, incapaz de estar una hora sin abrazarme…". Los días con él la dejaban exhausta. Había veces en que huía a la biblioteca tan solo para tener un rato de soledad. Así que cuando volvió a verlo, no vio al novio que fue, vio al chico solitario que se creó una familia de la nada, vio al amigo inquebrantable, y no pudo rechazarlo. Le abrió los brazos y le abrió de nuevo su corazón… Al amigo…<p>

Kyoya no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta confidencia. Tamaki seguía llorando por ella, aunque tenía claro que nunca podría volver con Haruhi. Tamaki seguía enamorado, pero Haruhi había seguido adelante. Ella estaba soltera, y era su primer año de año de universidad. Le lloverían las peticiones para salir, y su padre ya le estaba organizando citas con los hijos y sobrinos de todos sus amigos… ¿Debería pedirle él salir? ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Y si se reía de él? No, Haruhi no se reiría, pero puede que pusiera distancia entre ambos, como había hecho al principio con Hikaru, y eso no lo llevaría bien. Necesitaba tenerla a su lado, verla continuamente; no podía perder lo que ya tenía. Y decidió no hacer nada…


	5. Chapter 5

Entre una cosa y otra, dos años pasaron, y el plazo con su padre había expirado. Había empezado con los viajes de negocio al extranjero, aunque de momento no le había tocado salir de Asia, con lo que podía sentirse agradecido. Ya no iba tanto a la universidad como antes, aunque por supuesto las notas de Ohtori Kyoya no se resentían. Y su arte tampoco. Su profesor de pintura había logrado convencerlo para que presentara dos obras en la exposición de estudiantes.

Una era un paisaje, una playa de arenas blancas; a lo lejos se veía un acantilado, y en lo alto, una figura borrosa, quizás una muchacha, empujada al vacío por dos figuras oscuras. El cuadro resultaba inquietante… la primera impresión que daba era de un día alegre de verano, luminoso y brillante, pero cuando reparabas en las figuras del acantilado, las tenazas del miedo te hacían torcer el gesto…

El segundo cuadro era extraño… Era un hermoso jarrón roto, de líneas delicadas, cuyos fragmentos se esparcían por el suelo, entre rosas rojas y púrpuras, y entre los que se mezclaban monedas y billetes. Una rara composición, muy simbólica, comentaba la gente, pero los amigos de Kyoya rompieron a reír al verlo. Sí, era el cuadro que representaba el momento en que Haruhi entró en sus vidas… rompiendo un jarrón y endeudándose con el club…

Habían ido con él a la inauguración de la exposición Haruhi, Mori y Hunny, los que estaban en ese momento en Japón, realmente. Los tres reconocieron los cuadros, y los momentos de sus vidas que evocaban. Les trajeron recuerdos de sus años como anfitriones cuando eran muchachos despreocupados. Volvieron a regañar a Haruhi por haberse enfrentado a aquellos chicos sola en el acantilado; cuando había estado a punto de morir y ella no se daba cuenta del peligro real de aquella situación. Todos se habían asustado.

Hunny le susurra a su primo: "Los dos cuadros hablan del club, más bien, hablan de Haruhi… ¿Y las rosas rojas de Haruhi y las púrpuras de Kyoya? Es prácticamente una declaración de amor… ¿Cómo es que ella no lo ve? Mori…, ¿crees que él se lo dirá algún día?". Mori le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, como diciendo "¿Quién sabe?".

* * *

><p>Y un día, una tragedia.<p>

Haruhi estaba en la cafetería del campus almorzando con Kyoya cuando recibió la llamada.

Palideció. El color abandonó su rostro. El teléfono se le empezó a resbalar de la mano. Kyoya lo tomó y se hizo cargo de la voz al otro lado. Se quedó blanco. Tomó nota de los datos que le dieron. Y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Haruhi. Ella seguía en la misma postura. Inmóvil. Congelada.

Su padre estaba muerto. Ranka estaba muerto. Ya no existía…

* * *

><p>Un conductor borracho acabó con la vida de Fujioka Ryouji, conocido como 'Ranka'. Sus compañeros y él habían salido por la mañana de trabajar y estaban de risas alegres por la calle, cuando un coche que venía haciendo eses llegó hasta ellos. Ranka apenas se dio cuenta y logró empujar a uno de sus amigos, pero él se llevó todo el impacto. Murió al instante.<p>

Y dejó a Haruhi sola en el mundo.


	6. Chapter 6

Había asistido muchísima gente al entierro. Todos querían a su padre. Ranka con su mal genio y su gran corazón conquistaba a todos. Incluso los padres de Kyoya y Tamaki habían asistido como muestra de respeto a Haruji. De sus amigos, solo los gemelos no pudieron estar presentes. El vuelo desde Italia no llegaría a tiempo. Por suerte, su padre, a pesar de no haber ahorrado un yen en su vida, después de la muerte de su madre había contratado un seguro en previsión de lo que pudiera pasar. Y gracias a las feroces 'gestiones' de Kyoya con la compañía, se lo habían abonado casi de un día para otro. Ese dinero había dado para pagar los gastos del entierro y poco más.

* * *

><p>Se había sentido arropada por sus amigos, pero ahora, después del entierro, Kyoya la llevaba a una casa vacía. Una casa donde su padre ya no estaba. Su padre nunca volvería, nunca escucharía de nuevo su risa… nunca más le daría un abrazo…<p>

Haruhi se sintió rota, hecha pedazos, podía notar que el hueco en su pecho donde antes estaba su padre, ahora estaba vacío, y la desesperación acechaba para llenarlo. La soledad la aterrorizaba. La angustia y la pena le nublaban la vista y le hacían perder el equilibrio, sus oídos sordos zumbaban como justo antes del desmayo, su garganta parecía a punto de quebrarse, asfixiada por un grito que no salía. El pánico estaba ahí mismo… No podía, no podía más.

Se dio la vuelta y se agarró a las solapas del abrigo de Kyoya. El siempre fiel Kyoya. Siempre presente, en la sombra…

- Kyoya, no puedo… no puedo más… Por favor… Hazme olvidar… Hazme sentir que no estoy sola. Que no me he quedado sola… Ámame, Kyoya, dame esta noche… dame una noche de olvido…

- Haruhi ...

- Hazlo, por favor…

Kyoya jamás le negó nada. Kyoya la amaría. La amaría como siempre quiso hacer. Como siempre había hecho, en silencio, sin una palabra. La rodeó con sus brazos, la besó en los ojos y luego en los labios, con delicadeza, como si se fuera a romper. Pero Haruhi buscó su boca con fiereza, y aplastó sus labios contra los suyos, y lo invadió con su lengua. Entonces Kyoya no pensó más y se soltó las riendas… Años de soñar con esa boca y esa piel se verían saciados esa noche… Se devoraron la boca, profundamente, hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Ella se apoyó contra la encimera de la cocina, le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, él le subió la falda mientras le lamía el cuello, ella le bajó los bóxers, lo tocó allí, acarició con dos dedos toda su longitud, a él se le escapó un gemido ronco, y cuando ella comprobó que estaba como tenía que estar, simplemente se rodó las bragas, sin llegar a quitárselas, invitándolo. Él no esperó más, la alzó por las nalgas y se hundió en ella. Haruhi ahogó un grito. Ella lo mordía mientras él entraba y salía de ella. Las embestidas se hicieron más rápidas, más apremiantes, ella lo azuzaba, se movía contra él, lo mordía, lo lamía, urgiéndolo, más deprisa, más fuerte, casi con violencia. Empuja, empuja… y cuando Haruhi echó la cabeza atrás y se estremeció salvajemente, con un gemido animal, Kyoya la alcanzó y en pleno orgasmo gritó su nombre, Haruhi…

* * *

><p>Después… después, ¿qué? ¿Cómo la iba a mirar ahora? Habían cruzado la línea. Nada volvería a ser igual. Pero como si lo estuviera oyendo pensar, ella le dice:<p>

- No, Kyoya… Nada cambiará. Nada… Te lo pido… Solo una noche…

Él asiente dejando salir el aliento que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, y cuando se están recomponiendo las ropas, lo advierte:

- Haruhi, estás sangrando…, te he hecho daño…

- No, no te preocupes, no me has hecho daño. Solo es la marca de que eres el primero…

Kyoya se queda atónito. Siempre pensó que Tamaki y ella ya lo habían hecho. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza lo contrario. De haberlo sabido, habría sido menos rudo, más suave. Pero Haruhi misma había sido ruda, fiera… Desesperada… Entonces, esa noche había sido la primera vez para ambos… Él, con la mujer que amaba, la única que amaría… Y ella con él, ¿solo porque estaba aquí, en el sitio preciso, en el momento preciso? Si hubiera estado aquí cualquiera de los otros chicos, ¿ella le hubiera pedido lo mismo? Bien es cierto que era él el más cercano en su vida. Pero no sabía… No sabía… Le daba miedo preguntar… No, no preguntaría. Atesoraría esa noche por siempre. Su noche con Haruhi. Suya.

- Haruhi, vamos a asearnos ...

- Kyoya… aún es de noche…, no te vayas… Me has concedido una noche…

- Sí, lo sé… una noche…

Volvieron a hacer el amor tres veces más hasta que el sol salió. El sabor del otro cuerpo impregnado en el alma. Los sentidos saciados y llenos del otro. Pero había amanecido. Se habían dado solo una noche. Y así sería.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyoya volvió por la tarde a ayudarla a empaquetar las cosas de su padre. El dinero de la beca le daría para unos meses más de alquiler. Y lo que quedaba de la indemnización del seguro para un poco más… Pero tendría que mudarse pronto a algún otro sitio y compartir piso para abaratar gastos. Tampoco podía permitirse que la pena la arrasara y la destruyera. Si sus notas bajaban y perdía la beca, entonces sí que estaría perdida. Tendría buscar la manera de comenzar de cero.

No hablaron de esa noche. Ese fue el pacto. Se seguían viendo, como siempre, y Haruhi siempre reconocería que si no fuera por Kyoya se hubiera vuelto loca los primeros días sin su padre… Cuando vinieron a llevarse a un guardamuebles las cosas de su padre, y gran parte del mobiliario, los de la mudanza tropezaron y derribaron el altar de su madre y Haruhi entonces explotó. Empezó a gritarles, y luego a tirarles cosas, llamando a Ranka, ¡papá, papá!, diciéndole que habían hecho daño a mamá… Kyoya le inmovilizó los brazos, le dio la vuelta y la estrelló contra su pecho. Y ella allí, rompió a llorar como una niña pequeña, mientras Kyoya la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo susurrando palabras de consuelo…

* * *

><p>Unas semanas después de enterrar a su padre, se levantó vomitando. Fue a la farmacia, compró los tests de embarazo. Todos de marcas distintas. Todos con el mismo resultado: positivo.<p>

Bordeando el pánico, llamó a Kyoya, y delante de una taza de té le contó todo.

- Te juro que no sé cómo es posible. Tomo la píldora desde los dieciséis años por orden de mi padre. No he fallado un día. Esto… esto no ha sido una trampa, Kyoya. Necesito que me creas cuando te digo esto.

- Tranquila, Haruhi. Lo sé… Mira… Creo que sé lo que pasó. Estuviste tomando antibióticos muy fuertes por aquella gripe, Haruhi. Hasta la mañana misma en que nos despedimos de tu padre. Los anticonceptivos orales pueden perder su eficacia si se ingieren en combinación con otros fármacos, y su absorción disminuye. De hecho, yo debí haberme dado cuenta, y debí haberlo pensado antes… Debería haberlo sabido…

Él se permite una inhalación profunda. No puede creer cómo se mueve el destino… Embarazada. Haruhi con un hijo suyo… Ella no le ama… Pero no importa… De verdad. No importa. Él puede amar por los dos…

- Te casarás conmigo.

- Pero… ¡Kyoya!

- Sí. Te casarás conmigo. Esto pone fin a nuestros problemas. Tendrás un marido que te respalde, yo tendré un heredero, y el bebé tendrá una familia, sus dos padres, nos tendrá a ambos. Es lo lógico, Haruhi. Lo más sensato. Los dos sabemos lo que es crecer con un solo padre, casi solos, Haruhi. Y si la convivencia no nos va bien, lo cual permíteme decir sería de lo más extraño, siempre nos quedaría el divorcio.

- Solo tú podrías estar proponiendo matrimonio a la misma vez que el divorcio, Kyoya…


	8. Chapter 8

Esa tarde Kyoya pidió hablar con su padre. Allí, le informó, como si fuera la simple constatación de un hecho, que Haruhi y él irían al día siguiente al Registro Civil a casarse. No habría ceremonia alguna, ni convite, pues ella estaba de luto, y habían decidido vivir en la casa familiar hasta que pudieran comprar una propia. "Sepa usted, Padre, que mi mujer no se quedará en casa mano sobre mano. Ella seguirá estudiando, y obtendrá su título. Y ejercerá la abogacía. Ni el matrimonio ni la maternidad le impedirán cumplir su sueño, Padre. Puede que lo retrasen, pero eso será todo. Ella y yo ya nos organizaremos para compatibilizar la crianza del bebé con nuestras carreras y estudios. Ah, sí, cierto, no lo dije antes. Discúlpeme. En poco más de siete meses tendrá un nuevo nieto, Padre". Y salió del despacho sin mirar atrás.

"Bueno", pensó Ohtori Yoshio, "después de todo, no es la primera vez que este hijo mío me sorprende…". Y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Y así hicieron. Fueron al Registro Civil, cumplimentaron los formularios, firmaron, los entregaron y luego recogieron lo poco que ya le quedaba a Haruhi en aquel apartamento donde había crecido, para irse a la mansión Ohtori. Su antigua vida quedaba para siempre atrás. Su madre y su padre quedaban atrás…<p>

Kyoya había reorganizado su dormitorio, había hecho sitio para las cosas de Haruhi, en el armario, en las estanterías, en el baño… Lo tenía todo pensado. Kyoya estaba empezando a disculparse por la incomodidad y la estrechez del espacio, ahora que vivirían los dos allí, cuando Haruhi le hizo callar.

- Kyoya, por favor, tu dormitorio tiene baño, sala de estar y vestidor propios. Realmente es un apartamento. Y es más grande que el que acabo de dejar. Y mis padres me criaron en él… Así que no te preocupes, por favor…, estaremos bien.

* * *

><p>Aunque todos los miembros de su familia ya la conocían en mayor o menor grado, esa noche se le daría la bienvenida formal como nuevo miembro de la familia Ohtori.<p>

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes, y su suegro y cuñados le dieron agradable conversación. Pero fue su cuñada Fuyumi quien la cautivó. No parecía una Ohtori, desde luego. Era abierta, de francos afectos, y ligeramente afrentosa. No medía el alcance de lo que decía, y tendía a avergonzar a sus hermanos. Especialmente a Kyoya, al que prácticamente había criado tras la muerte de su madre.

No podía creerlo. Había disfrutado de la velada. Con todos los Ohtori… Bueno, solo faltaron los dos pequeños de Fuyumi. Su marido, Shido-san, también era un encanto.

Ya en su dormitorio, mientras se preparan para pasar la noche:

- Pareces sorprendida, Haruhi.

- Pues algo así, Kyoya. Estaba pensando algo parecido.

- Pues he de decir que esta noche la familia parecía relajada. Puedo contar con los dedos de la mano las veces que los he visto así. Apuesto a que pensaste que se te iban a tirar a la yugular.

- Un poco, sí. Pero quien me maravilla es tu hermana. No parece… -se calla sin terminar la frase…

- No parece una Ohtori, lo sé -y suelta una carcajada…-. No te confundas, lo es. Sabe manipular, tender redes, y salirse con la suya como el que más. Simplemente es más afectuosa y cariñosa…

- ¡Kyoya! ¿Tú sigues haciendo eso?

- Solo en los negocios, querida, solo en los negocios… Hace tiempo que dejé de hacerlo, desde que cerramos el club… Por cierto, debemos pensar en cómo decírselo a los chicos. No les hará gracia.

- Ninguna… Te van a odiar, Kyoya, y por algo de lo que no tienes culpa. Yo te obligué…

- ¡Haruhi! Tú no me obligaste a nada. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza. Yo estaba allí contigo. Yo tomé una decisión. Y lo que hicimos, lo hicimos los dos…

- Kyoya…, eres demasiado bueno…

- Me han llamado muchas cosas, Haruhi, pero nunca bueno…

- Pues lo eres -y le da un beso de buenas noches en los labios, y se acurruca cerca suyo para dormir.

Kyoya se la queda mirando mientras le acaricia el pelo antes de rendirse al sueño.

_Un hijo con Haruhi… Casado con Haruhi… Haruhi en su cama… Haruhi… Haruhi… Haruhi…_


	9. Chapter 9

Los días de su primera semana de casados van pasando. Van creando rutinas comunes, charlan en los desayunos, cenan juntos siempre que pueden. Se organizan con sus obligaciones, estudios, trabajos, exámenes, para poder pasar tiempo juntos, aunque sea estudiando. Se las arreglan para verse en el campus como hacían antes:

- Kyoya, tu adorable mujercita se ha levantado bien temprano para prepararte este delicioso bento, así que más vale que le des las gracias.

- Hum, sí, claro, ¿dónde está? -levantando la cabeza y buscando a su alrededor.

- ¡Kyoya! -y le da un ligero manotazo en el antebrazo.

- Gracias, querida -le da un suave beso en los labios- pero tienes que dejar de hacerlo. En tu estado es aconsejable descansar todo lo que puedas. Ya le robas bastantes horas al sueño estudiando, como para además madrugar para prepararme un almuerzo. Te lo agradezco en el alma, pero prefiero verte dormir.

- Kyoya… De verdad que eres adorable… -le toma de las mejillas y deposita un sonoro beso en sus labios.

- Hmm, ¿significa esto que habrá alguna recompensa para el maridito?

- Si juegas bien tus cartas…, es posible…

- Soy muy bueno jugando, Haruhi -y un destello peligroso brilla en sus gafas.

Haruhi se ruboriza…

* * *

><p>Una de esas mañanas, su padre les sorprendió con un regalo de bodas desmesurado. Era su hijo el que se había casado, y el primer hijo varón nada menos. Les había preparado una entrevista con un agente inmobiliario. Les estaba regalando una casa. ¡Una casa! Haruhi se quedó boquiabierta, mientras Kyoya solo sonreía.<p>

El agente venía con una preselección de viviendas aprobadas por el patriarca, para que su hijo y su nuera decidieran de entre ellas. Pasaron las siguientes tardes visitando las casas. Descartando unas y dejando para una segunda ronda otras. Kyoya logró que aceptara que la casa debía tener cuartos adicionales para el personal de servicio y de seguridad. Haruhi había crecido sin esas consideraciones, pero ahora como una Ohtori debía tenerlas presentes.

Se decidieron por una casa de estilo europeo, con un hermoso jardín, y de amplios ventanales. Haruhi nunca había tenido jardín y podía verse en él jugando con su hijo a la luz rojiza de un atardecer de otoño. Fue como un flash, como una visión del futuro. Y lo supo. Esa sería la casa en la que criaría a su pequeño.

* * *

><p>La primera noche que se quedaron en su nueva casa volvieron a hacer el amor. Su primera vez como marido y mujer. Con calma, con dulzura, sin prisas. Besos suaves y caricias húmedas. Ropas desechadas lentamente, mirándose a los ojos, y hablándose con las manos y los labios. Haruhi al final montándolo, cabalgándolo suavemente mientras él la sujeta por las caderas, y su pecho se mueve con cada vaivén. La pelvis de Kyoya sigue el ritmo de Haruhi y empuja con cada movimiento de ella. El ritmo va aumentando con cada embestida, la respiración entrecortándose, cada vez más rápido, más rápido, hasta que él siente finalmente cómo las paredes de ella se tensan a su alrededor apretándole el miembro, y lo llevan al límite. Con un grito ella se queda inmóvil cuando se siente explotar, mientras Kyoya la empala una sola vez más, hasta el fondo, y se derrama en su interior gritando su nombre. Ella cae exhausta sobre su pecho, aún con él dentro suyo, con la respiración de ambos poco a poco normalizándose. Una caricia en su mejilla le hace levantar la cabeza y ve a Kyoya sonriendo. Ella le devuelve la sonrisa y le dice "Eso fue… guau…", "Sí, sí que lo fue…". Kyoya le planta un beso en el pelo, alcanza las sábanas, les tapa y se quedan dormidos casi inmediatamente.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

La vida de casados en su nueva casa les va bien, pero ya han estado demorando lo inevitable… Los gemelos han vuelto de Italia. Mori y Hunny están en Tokio, y Tamaki vuelve hoy de uno de sus viajes. Los citan a todos en su nueva residencia. La casa de la familia Ohtori, les dicen en la puerta. Piensan que Kyoya pueda haberse casado en su ausencia, pero cuando ven que aparece con Haruhi de la cintura… Las reacciones son diversas, de las más sencillas y sinceras de Mori y Hunny a las más vehementes de Hikaru y Tamaki. Kaoru intenta tranquilizar sin éxito a su hermano. Exigen una explicación de cómo pueden haberles hecho esto, cómo es que están casados sin habérselo dicho a nadie. Haruhi… ¡con Kyoya!

Ellos les explican las circunstancias de su boda. No tenía sentido mentirles. Les dijeron la verdad. Que Haruhi se quedó embarazada tras una noche de sexo. Sin compromisos. Sin ataduras… Solo sexo. Hikaru y Tamaki lo odiaron. Quisieron partirle la cara. Ellos la amaban, la adoraban, y Kyoya se la folla una noche y acaba casado con ella. El mundo era injusto. ¡Qué poco sabían ellos lo que pasaba en el corazón de Kyoya…! ¿Y Haruhi? Haruhi era el gran misterio. Parecía feliz con Kyoya. Y Kyoya con ella. Ella se ofendió con la reacción de sus dos amigos y tuvo que frenar a los chicos en seco. Ellos no tenían qué decir nada. Nadie la había obligado a nada. Habían sido dos adultos plenamente conscientes de sus actos. Y ahora ella era su esposa. Por decisión propia. Y él, su marido y el padre de su hijo. Así que por favor un respeto…

"Hmm", pensó Hunny, "igual aquí hay algo interesante. Aún no está muy maduro, pero hay algo, sí… ¿Puede ser que Haruhi se esté enamorando de Kyoya?".

* * *

><p>A veces este matrimonio tiene desacuerdos y discusiones, por supuesto, debido a diferencias de base entre dos educaciones totalmente distintas, dos formas diferentes de afrontar la vida, entre plebeyos y bastardos ricos. Pero los enojos les duran poco. La verdad, solo hasta la cama. Allí todo queda olvidado cuando se entregan por completo al otro, incondicionalmente. Casi todas las noches hacen el amor. Unas veces, amorosas y tiernas, otras, apasionadas y sensuales, eternas, y algunas, rápidas y rudas, primitivas y casi violentas, como su primera vez juntos. Les gusta marcarse, dejar su huella en el cuello del otro, como si fuera un sello de propiedad. "Ohtori", bromea una mañana Haruhi, señalándose, sentada frente al espejo, el chupetón que tiene en la parte baja del cuello. "¿Y en el mío qué diría?", le replica burlón su marido, "Fujioka, por supuesto", le responde ella con una sonrisa.<p>

Él, a su espalda, con las manos sobre sus hombros, deposita un beso ligero en su cuello, justo sobre la marca que él le ha hecho. "Ohtori…". El olor de ella le invade, su fragancia le satura los sentidos. Se demora en la curva de su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja, respirando sobre su piel, sin tocarla… Sus manos se mueven muy despacio sobre sus hombros, acariciándolos, hacia los tirantes de su camisón. Siente cómo la piel de ella se estremece y se calienta bajo sus manos. Alza la vista y ve la mirada de Haruhi clavada en la suya a través del espejo. Sus ojos nublados por lo que él sabe que es deseo. Ella ve lo mismo en los suyos. Sus respiraciones empiezan a hacerse pesadas, audibles… Haruhi se gira un poco, lentamente, lo justo para que Kyoya alcance su boca…

Ese día ambos llegan tarde a la universidad…


	11. Chapter 11

Los meses van pasando mientras su vientre se va hinchando. Kyoya es un marido cariñoso y atento, siempre mirando por ella y cuidándola cuando Haruhi se sobresfuerza o se exige demasiado con los estudios. Pero no la ahoga, no la abruma, le deja siempre su espacio y respeta sus silencios. Realmente todo eso no es nuevo. Kyoya siempre ha sido así. En Boston descubrió que le gustaba su compañía y le gustaba estudiar con él por eso mismo. Un compañero tranquilo, respetuoso, al que se podía acudir cuando se le necesitaba. En absoluto el Rey Sombra. Terrible apodo para una persona que era pura luz.

Por eso no dejaba de sorprenderle que su marido fuera tan ardiente y apasionado en la cama, y que gritara su nombre cuando llegaba al orgasmo. Siempre. Aunque ella ya lo supiera. Espera… ¿Lo sabía? Sí… ¿Cómo es que lo ya lo sabía? Y un recuerdo que ignoraba que tenía, la asalta por sorpresa.

_Ella lo había visto una vez. En Boston. Por pura casualidad, masturbándose y musitando su nombre… Los chicos habían ido a un maratón de cine y no volverían hasta por la mañana. Kyoya y ella se habían quedado estudiando hasta tarde en el salón, con ese silencio cómodo habitual entre ellos, cada uno con su tarea y sus trabajos. Ya llevaba un rato acostada cuando recordó que no le había dicho a Kyoya que al día siguiente iban a ir a una fiesta en el campus. Se levantó para decírselo, cruzó la puerta que comunicaba los dos apartamentos, y descalza y de puntillas, por si acaso ya dormía, fue a su cuarto. A través de la puerta entreabierta lo vio, en la cama, su miembro erecto por fuera del pantalón, mientras su mano subía y bajaba una y otra vez, Haruhi, decía, Haruhi… _

_Ella huyó a su habitación. ¿Escandalizada? No. Azorada y sorprendida, sí. Jamás había visto… eso… Jamás había visto una. A ver, cuando besaba a Tamaki en la cama, ella lo había notado: notaba algo duro creciendo entre ellos y cuando lo tocaba, por encima del pantalón, podía notar a través de la tela cómo ardía y cómo reaccionaba a su toque. Tamaki gemía y gruñía en su boca cuando ella lo acariciaba así. Pero nunca se había atrevido a ir más allá, y él no la presionaba. Le daba las gracias interiormente por dejarla ir a su ritmo y por tener un novio tan comprensivo. Pero ahora había visto a Kyoya masturbándose y fantaseando con ella. El Rey Sombra fantaseando con ella… No… Siempre había pensado en Kyoya como alguien asexuado, alguien para quien el sexo no es importante, o no es más que el medio para la procreación y la perpetuación de un apellido. Y ahora, haberlo visto así… rendido por completo a ese movimiento repetitivo de su mano, diciendo su nombre, pensando en ella… Era perturbador…_

_A la mañana siguiente, intentó por todos los medios parecer normal, aunque no pudo evitar cierta tensión. Se nota rara hablando con él, aunque la excusa del sueño parecía funcionar. Cuando ya iban por la segunda taza de café, había logrado recuperar cierto dominio de sus acciones y había podido evitar ruborizarse cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. Lo había conseguido. Pero esa misma noche fue la noche en que encontró a Tamaki con otra y esa escena con Kyoya acabó relegada y olvidada._

Años habían pasado desde esa noche… ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora? ¿Por qué?


	12. Chapter 12

Haruhi no sabe qué pensar. ¿Por qué está tan cómoda con Kyoya? ¿Por qué no le ha costado nada casarse con él? ¿Por qué no le ha costado nada compartir su cama? ¿Por qué lo besa desde el principio? ¿Por qué le pidió a él una noche? ¿Por qué a él?

Sí, Haruhi… ¿Por qué le diste a Kyoya lo que nunca quisiste darle a Tamaki?

Ohtori Kyoya. El Rey Sombra. Él, el que se desvive por hacer más fácil la vida de los suyos… Una fachada cuidadosamente construida para mantener a la gente fuera. Para sobrevivir en ese mundo de tiburones de los negocios. Pero ella hace tiempo que conoce más al otro. Siempre ha querido a Kyoya. Siempre lo ha apreciado y respetado… Siempre ha sabido que en él había más de lo que él mostraba. Y no se equivocó. Es amable, cariñoso y protector con los que ama, y todo lo oculta. Siempre oculto tras la máscara del Rey Sombra…

¿Es que acaso lo quiere? Haruhi, ya sabes que lo quieres. La pregunta correcta es si lo amas… Haruhi, ¿lo amas? ¿Estás enamorada?

"Sé honesta, Haruhi…", se dice. Sabe que disfruta de su compañía. Siempre. El simple hecho de tenerlo en la misma habitación, cada uno enfrascado en lo suyo, la llena de paz. Aunque no hablen… Especialmente si no hablan…. Como si nada pudiera ir mal en el mundo, solo por estar él allí. Su roca, su apoyo firme. Siempre. Siempre a su lado. Siempre Kyoya...

Sabe que su matrimonio funciona. Ya sabe qué clase de marido es Kyoya, y no podría pedir más… No es frío, como la gente desde fuera podría pensar. Es afectuoso y cálido, le gusta el contacto, un beso, una caricia, pero ligeros, suaves y cálidos, como la brisa de verano.

Además, son amigos desde hace años. No es como si se hubiera casado con un completo extraño… Claro que no. Se conocen mejor que muchas parejas convencionales. Siguen haciendo lo mismo que han hecho siempre, desde que rompió con Tamaki, charlas, paseos, sesiones de estudio, citas en el campus… Solo que ahora comparten la cama y tienen sexo. Vale, de acuerdo, mucho sexo…

Sí, el sexo con él es estupendo. Oh, sí… No es que tuviera de antes experiencia con la que comparar, pero sabe que le gusta hacer el amor con él. Muchísimo. Sabe que su cuerpo se enciende cuando él la toca. Hasta arder… A veces con solo mirarla.

Pero no sabe qué sentir.

¿Y él? ¿Qué siente por ella? Sí, puede haber tenido fantasías con ella en su juventud, puede haberla deseado… Pero el Kyoya adulto, el hombre con el que está casada, ¿qué siente por ella? ¿La ama? ¿Alguna vez pensó en ella como esposa? ¿Solo la desea? No… No puede ser solo eso… Kyoya… Siempre a su lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Especialmente en lo malo… Tamaki… Papá… Si él no hubiera estado a su lado, Haruhi se hubiera escondido en algún agujero a llorar su pena. Solo el tenerlo a su lado, guiándola sin casi notarlo, la rescató. Sí, Kyoya es su fuerza, su refugio, su apoyo…

Kyoya… Siempre Kyoya... Su mejor amigo, su amante, el padre de su hijo, su marido…

¡Uff! Reconócelo…

Sí. Lo quieres. Lo amas. Estás enamorada de él.

¡Uff! ¡Sorpresa!

Sorpresa ¿por qué? No… Realmente no es una sorpresa… Como si no hubiera tenido años…, años en los que siente que esta amistad se había ido convirtiendo lentamente en otra cosa. Apenas sin advertirlo, para un día encontrarse enamorada sin haberse dado cuenta. ¡Je! Haruhi, lo haces sonar casi como si Kyoya llevara años cortejándote… Claro, muy propio del Rey Sombra… años de cortejo… ¿En serio, Haruhi?

Bueno, al menos ya es su marido…, se dice con una sonrisa.

Siempre Kyoya...

* * *

><p>Esa noche, después de hacer el amor una vez más, agotados, Haruhi, entre los brazos de este hombre que es su esposo, le pregunta:<p>

- Kyoya… ¿te arrepientes de haberte casado conmigo?

- ¿Pero estás loca, Haruhi? ¿Pero qué dices? No, por supuesto que no… -claro que no iba a decirle, y menos a ella, que no tenía pensado casarse nunca si no era con ella. Incluso su padre hacía tiempo que había dejado de insistirle al respecto… Solo podía ser ella…-. Jamás podría pasar esa idea por mi mente… ¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Haruhi?

- Pero nos casamos solo a causa de las circunstancias, por el bebé, nuestro bebé… Y sé que tú podrías haber hecho un mejor matrimonio. Uno acorde con las expectativas de los Ohtori.

- Para haber acabado con cualquier cabeza hueca que mi padre hubiera elegido para mí… No, Haruhi, gracias. Contigo estoy donde quiero estar…

- Pero aún así… tu padre tendría planes para ti…

- Déjame decirte una cosa, para tu tranquilidad, Haruhi. Se supone que es un secreto… El día que Padre nos regaló la casa, me comentó que hace cuatro años que mantenía una apuesta con el señor Suoh para ver cuál de nosotros se casaba contigo. Tamaki o yo…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes… Pues sí, mi padre te daría las gracias por hacerle ganar la apuesta. Pero claro, no es de caballeros decirle tales cosas a una mujer casada…

- Kyoya…

- Además, eres fantástica, Haruhi… Cualquier familia estaría encantada de tenerte entre ellos. Y yo el primero. Me gusta estar casado contigo. Eres la mejor compañera que podría tener. Así que haz el favor de no pensar en cosas raras…

- Si tú lo dices…

- Sí, yo lo digo. Tu marido… -y la gira un poco para darle un dulce beso de buenas noches.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyoya es feliz. Bueno, 99% feliz. Lo único que enturbia su felicidad es no poder decirle a su mujer esas dos palabras mágicas. Cada vez que hace el amor con su esposa, cada vez que se pierde en su cuerpo, esas palabras luchan por salir de su boca y estrellarse en sus labios. Pero se contiene. Las retiene. No quiere estropear lo que la vida ya le ha dado… Haruhi parece ser feliz con él. Él es feliz con Haruhi. Pero últimamente ella le está haciendo preguntas delicadas, más personales. Él se estremece… ¿Podría ella llegar a amarlo? ¿Podría él algún día decírselo? Cuando ya había renunciado a una vida sin ella, Haruhi le pidió una noche. Y esa noche le trajo una esposa y un hijo. Ni en sus fantasías más descabelladas se imaginó nunca casado con ella, ni como el padre de sus hijos. Un hijo creciendo en su vientre… Tomaría lo que la vida le diera. Era feliz. Punto.

* * *

><p>Con el embarazo de Haruhi ya bastante adelantado, el Club se presenta de visita portando regalos para el bebé y la futura mamá. Han sido unos meses raros, con llamadas extrañas de Tamaki mientras que Hikaru cortó todo contacto durante dos meses. Un día llamó a Kyoya y solo le dijo "Más vale que la hagas feliz…", y colgó. Tamaki, en cambio, llamaba constantemente a Haruhi solo para cerciorarse de que estaba bien, evitando al máximo a Kyoya. A este le dolían sus desprecios, porque era su mejor amigo, la primera persona que había entrado en su corazón, ¿en tan baja consideración lo tenía?, ¿tan incapaz lo veía? Ahora estaban todos en la misma sala. Hikaru estaba tranquilo, haciendo de espejo con su hermano, pero Tamaki parecía demasiado callado. Demasiado…<p>

- Haruhi, ¿ya saben si será niño o niña? -pregunta Kaoru.

- Kyoya lo sabe, pero yo he decidido no enterarme. Prefiero que sea una sorpresa… Aunque por la cara de satisfacción de Kyoya cuando vio la ecografía, casi podría jurar que será un varón… -sonríe Haruhi al decir estas palabras.

- Sí, claro. Muy contento estará él de haberte hecho un hijo, y más un varón… -espeta Tamaki, rechinando los dientes.

- Tamaki… -intenta conciliar Hunny.

- No puedo… Es que no puedo… No lo entiendo… Kyoya, tú… no lo vi venir… de veras que eres despreciable… -las palabras llenas de cólera e indignación-. Te aprovechaste de ella. La engañaste. La utilizaste.

- No, Tamaki. Nunca. A Haruhi nunca… -replica Kyoya con voz firme, pero Tamaki le interrumpe…

- Me la llevaré. Haruhi no tendrá que aguantarte. Será libre de ti.

- No te atrevas a tocarla. Te lo advierto. Es mi mujer -la voz de Kyoya es amenazante, como una promesa llena de peligros…

- No. Ella es un trato. Solo es un negocio para ti…

- Tamaki…, no. Eso no es así.

Están los dos frente a frente, midiéndose a distancia, preparados y listos para llegar a los puños. Tamaki porque cree que está liberando a Haruhi de una vida miserable, y Kyoya porque le quiere arrebatar lo que más ama en el mundo, su Haruhi…

Una voz resuena y ambos se giran, confusos- ¡Tamaki! -exclama Haruhi.

- Tamaki… Kyoya… Paren esto ya mismo. Tú, Tamaki, calla y escúchame. No quiero ningún rescate. No necesito ser rescatada. Nadie me ha engañado. Kyoya no me ha utilizado. Tamaki… -y entonces su tono se vuelve dulce, como quien le habla a un niño- ¿Cuándo lo entenderás? Estoy casada con él. Quiero estar a su lado. Lo quiero a él, no a ti…

- ¿Lo quieres? -pregunta Tamaki incrédulo.

- Lo quiero.

- No, Haruhi. Lo que quiero decir es si lo amas. ¿Lo amas?

- Sí.

Ya está. No hace falta más. Ese 'sí' es suficiente.

Kyoya cruza la habitación a paso rápido, casi tirando una silla en el camino, agarra a Haruhi de la cintura, teniendo cuidado con su vientre abultado, y estrella su boca en la suya. La besa como siempre quiso besarla, expresando en ese beso todos los sentimientos que nunca dijo. Un beso hermoso y profundo. Un beso de amor verdadero. Él toma sus mejillas en sus manos, la mira de frente y lo dice. "Te amo". Por fin. Lo dijo. Esas dos palabras que llevaban años enterradas en su pecho. Las dijo. La sonrisa de Kyoya es una que nadie ha visto nunca antes. Solo para Haruhi. Al fin. Él quiere a Haruhi, y Haruhi lo quiere a él. Todo está bien. Todo es perfecto.

El resto del mundo ha dejado de existir. Allí solo están Kyoya y Haruhi mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose y besándose. O besándose, mirándose y sonriéndose. Y vuelta a empezar…

* * *

><p>- Vámonos Tamaki, aquí ya estamos de más… -Hunny y Hikaru toman de cada brazo a Tamaki y lo conducen suavemente fuera de la habitación. El resto del club va tras ellos.<p>

- Tienes que aceptarlo, Tamaki -le dice Hikaru-. Mírala. Mírala bien… Solo tienes que ver la luz de Haruhi cuando mira a Kyoya.

- Sí, es cierto, Hikaru… Tienes mucha razón… -dice Hunny con una dulce sonrisa.

- Hunny, no… Él… Pero él… él no puede quererla… -dice Tamaki.

- Tamaki… -le dice Hunny-, Kyoya lleva años amándola, desde el instituto.

- Pero… no…, nunca me dijo…, ¿cómo nunca supe…?

- Por ti…

- ¿Por mí?

- Siempre lo ocultó por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Porque tú la querías. Y porque él los quería a los dos.

- ¿Y Haruhi…?

- A ella le ha llevado años darse cuenta… pero probablemente ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí…

A Tamaki se le hunden los hombros, en un gesto cansado… Y por último, con un suspiro de resignación y también de aceptación, dice:

- Se aman de verdad, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, se aman.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPÍLOGO**

Finalmente ha llegado el gran día. Haruhi desde la noche antes había empezado con dolores y molestias, y cuando al amanecer las contracciones se hicieron más seguidas y frecuentes se marcharon al hospital. Un hospital Ohtori, por supuesto. Le encargaron a su padre, que ya estaba de pie, avisar a la familia. Kyoya avisaría a los chicos del Club.

Gracias a Dios, y a Hunny (si lo que sospechaba Kyoya era correcto), se había restablecido el equilibrio en el grupo. Hikaru y Tamaki habían aceptado su relación con Haruhi. La última reunión, hace más o menos una semana, había sido casi como volver a los viejos tiempos del club. Pero él no podía dejar de advertir una sombra de tristeza en los ojos de Tamaki. Estaba allí, para quien supiera verla, apenas velada por la sonrisa con la que se adornaba el rostro. Tamaki seguía amando a Haruhi. Kyoya rezaba para que algún día su amigo pudiera encontrar la felicidad de un amor correspondido y sincero… Esa era la dicha más grande que el mundo le puede brindar a una persona. Y él había sido afortunado…

En la sala de espera del hospital reinaba el bullicio y la alegría. Allí estaban cinco de los miembros del Ouran Host Club. Y todos los Ohtori, incluido el patriarca. Y Fuyumi había traído además a sus niños, para que pudieran conocer a su nuevo primo.

Cuando por fin les dejan entrar en la habitación de Haruhi, la llenan con decenas de flores y de globos multicolores. Tamaki trae además un osito de peluche, y Hunny un conejito, los próximos Kuma-chan y Usa-chan para las nuevas generaciones del club…

Haruhi yace agotada en la cama. Han sido ocho largas horas de parto. Pero está radiante. Hermosa… Y Kyoya, a su lado, pareciera que se vaya a salir de sus costuras, está feliz, dichoso…

Todos rodean la cama, expectantes, se hacen sitio como pueden… Haruhi sostiene en sus brazos un bulto pequeñito. Su hijo. De cabello negro como ala de cuervo como el de su padre y los ojos chocolate de su madre. Un bebé precioso.

Un ¡Oooh! colectivo sale de todos los presentes. Era inevitable… Es el hijo de su princesa secreta… Es además el primer bebé del club y el primer bebé de apellido Ohtori…

- ¿Cómo se llamará, Haruhi? -pregunta Hunny cuando alcanza a recuperar la voz.

- Ryouji, como papá.

- Sí, es lo correcto. Es un buen nombre… -dice el abuelo paterno con orgullo-. Ohtori Ryouji, bienvenido…

Y Ohtori Ryouji, como digno hijo de sus padres, pronto se convirtió en el responsable hermano mayor que cuidaba con esmero de los otros tres pequeños Ohtoris que fueron llegando con los años…

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos por su apoyo y por acompañarme en este viaje.<em>

_Haruhi y Kyoya siempre estarán juntos en el mundo del fic XD_

_Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia._


End file.
